Son of Thrall
by Drakai
Summary: Naruto is saved on his fifth birhtday by the Warchief. Ten years later, see how the Ninja world does with the new and imorived Naruto, Son of Thrall.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining on this October 10th. Lightning showed a small figure running through the empty streats. Another flash revealed a mass of figures, all running after the smaller one. The smaller figure ran into a dimly-lit alley. Only, it was a dead-end. He turned around, frightenedm, and saw that the exit was blocked by the mass of people. One, a Chunnin level Ninja and aparently the leader, stepped forward. His silver hair was damp from the rain, and fell flatly around his face. He had a manaical grin on his face as he etched froward.

"Now, demon, we will finish what our Yondaime started those five years ago." As he said it, he drew a sword from his back. He slashed the boy acros the chest, and then again, acros the back when he turned. "And now, to finish you off for good." He raised his sword for a final blow.

"What do you think you're doing?" There was a large figure just outside of the only lightsouce, a streetligth. It seemed to be a man riding a mount. When he dismounted, there was a dull sound, signifying that he wore heavy armor. He hefted his hammer on his shoulder, and repeated the question. "I asked, what do you think you're doing."

"We will kill this demon in the name of the Yondaime. We will be known as heroes." The crazy silver-haired man sneered, followed by shouts of 'YEAH!' and 'FOR THE YONDAIME!'.

"Demon?" The stranger said. "All I see is a small boy, badly hurt I might add."

"You demon-lover. Kill him!" There was lightning encasing the figure's hand. He fired a bold wich arched and hit most of the people in the crowd, amplified by the rainwater. They were on the ground, unconcious. The silver-haired man sneered, and charged. He was met by a hammerblow to the head, crushing his scull. The figure walked toward the boy. The last thing he felt before unconciousness claimed him was gentle hands picking him up

The Sandaime was doing paperwork in his office when he stopped and looked outside the window, sighing. He had been unable to visit Naruto today, being swarmed by work. It was always the case, especialy on this perticular day.

"Hey, you can't bring that demon in..." The door crashed and his secretery flew through it. Sarutobi focused on the doorframe, drawing a kunai just in case.

"Put that toy away, I mean you no harm." A figure walked inside. He was taller than any man Sarutobi ever saw. The first thing he noticed was the green skin and long, sharp teeth sticking out of the stranger's lips. The second was black armor with gold trimmings and a hammer at his belt. The third was a small boy in his arms, unconcious.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sarutobi said, raising the kunai even more.

"I? Nothing. I only saved him from a mob of humans trying to kill him."

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Thrall, son of Durotan. I am the Warchief of the Horde. We Orcs are a race of people to the far west of here. My party was traveling home from an inspection of an outpost far from this continent. We made port next to this village, and I came here to get supplies. When I entered, I found this boy being beaten. What was that all about?" Sarutobi sighed, lowered the kunai and sat down, before telling Thrall of the Kyuubi attack, and sealing into Naruto.

"Hm. He will not have a normal childhood here, that is for sure." The orc said after the tale was told. Naruto was now resting on a couch. Thrall looked at him, and some images of his own childhood came to his mind. He made his mind up. "I will adopt the boy." he said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I will adopt him and take him to Orgrimmar. I will raise him to be a noble warrior of the Horde."

"Under two conditions."

"What are they."

"One, the boy must agree. Two, you must bring him here in ten years to graduate from the Ninja Academy as his parents wanted." Thrall agreed to the conditions and they waited for the boy to wake up.

Naruto stirred as he woke. Frst thing he realised was that he was out of danger and inside the Sandaime's office. He sat up and looked around. He gasped when he saw a green man, and tried to shrink as much as he could.

"Relax, boy. I will not hurt you."

"W-w-who are you?"

"I am Thrall, Warchief of the Hord."

"Naruto, Thrall was the one who saved you today."

"Realy?" Thrall nodded. "Thank you mister."

"Naruto." Thrall got the boy's attention. "Tell me, how would you like to grow up with a family." Naruto's eyes watered and he shook his head up and down vigourusly. "Well, I may not have a wife, but I would like to adopt you and take you to Durotar, the home of the Orcs."

"Truly?" Thrall smiled and nodded. Naruto threw his arms around him, or at least tried to, crying. Sarutobi handed a scroll to Thrall.

"Give this scroll to him when you deem him ready to learn of his real parents." He whispered. Then he hugged Naruto. "I will see you in ten years, when you come to graduate at the academy. Goodbye, my boy."

At the bottom of the tower, Thrall strapped Naruto to the huge wolf, wich he told him was called a Warg, and they left for the Orc boats. When he god there, Nazgrel greeted him

"Throm-Ka, Warchief. The boat is ready to depart at... You do know you have a pinkskin on your Warg, right." Naruto shrunk into Thrall, as the Warchief chuckled. "Naruto, this is Nazgrel, one of my advisors. Nazgrel, this is my adopted son, Naruto."

"H-h-helo."

"Son?" Nazgrel raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Hello, Naruto. When do we depart, Warchief?"

"Right now." He saw Naruto looking at the village in the distance. "Don't worry, Naruto, you will be back in ten years. In the meantime, you will like it in Orgrimmar."


	2. Chapter 2

The two guarding the gate were bored out of their minds. It was the dullest job a Chunnin could get. In fact, it was often given as punishment. In the Leaf village, though, there seemed to be an unwritten rule that Izumo and Kotetsu always get stuck with guard duty. And so it was that day.

They were just about to hang themselvesd from boredom when they spotted someone coming. As he approached, they gasped and stared recognizing him

He was six feet tall, with dark blond wild hair. He wore black pants and boots in the same color. He had silver shin and forearm guards with black wave lines. His vest was ziped-up, sleeveless and made from what appeared to be scales. On his back, held there by chakra was a white bone bow with blades on the end. The quiver was on his left hip, full of black feather arrows.

His ride was something they had never seen before. It was a massive white wolf, only a little bit smaller than a horse, with black wave lines all across its body. The rider nodded to the two as he past the gate and went inside.

Naruto looked around as he entered the village. "Has't changed a bit."

"I kind of expected it to." his wolf said. "Damn pinkskins are to shifty."

Naruto chuckled, drawing even more attention to himself. "And what of me, my friend. After all, I am a pinkskin, too."

"Bah. You damn well know you're Orc in everything but blood." They continued to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage was secretly having a not so secret meeting. It wasn't so secret because the very same people who he wanted to keep it a secret from found out, and were now present. Those were the three Advisors. There were also all the heads of the clans there.

"So, Naruto is due to return this year. What should we do with him."

"We should put him in my Root division and train him to be utilised as an effective weapon for the Village." Danzo said.

"No. Do you have any idea what the one who adopted him would do if he got word. And trust me, he would.

"We should make him give all his secrets t the Uchiha and the execute him." Homura raged.

"...OUT! All three of you!" They just looked at the Hokage like he lost his mind. "NOW!" he roared, unleashing massive amount of Killing Intent. The three ran.

"Now, any sane suggestions that won't end up in a war?"

Tsume Inuzuka snickered. "Well, I have a couple of rooms free. He can stay there.".

"Objections? No? Ok, then..."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" a voice asked from the door. They all turned around and saw naruto on his wolf. The wolf sniffed the air and mumbled. "The woman smells like dog."

"Naruto?"

"Hey, Old Man, how ya been."

The Hokage smiled as he hugged the man. "Well, a bit boring without you around, but fine nontheless. And where did you get that wolf?"

"Him? He's a Worgen actualy, a different race that have their own language and everything. His name is Lok'Thar, or Lok for short. It means Victory in the Orcish language. So, what's this about me staying somewhere?"

"Yes, Tsume here has agreed to give you a room and three meals a day, if you would help out around the house." Tsume shook his hand.

"Tsume? Of the Inuzuka clan? I remember you. You helped me out with a little vermin problem I had when I was four." Tsume smirked and nodded.

"Come. The Inuzuka compound is on the other side of the village."

"Oh, Naruto. Get this note tommorow at 9 A.M. at the Academy, room 201. You will then be sorted into teams, since I trust you have enough skills."

"Yeah. Dad was a real slave driver, but it was worth it. I'll come over later tommorow and we'll catch up. See ya, Old Man."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsume led him to a small, one story house a few paces from the main house. "This is where you'll be staying. It has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. My house is that big one over there. Once you get settled in, come for dinner. I'll introduce you to my kids."

Naruto and Lok looked around the house when they got in. "What do you think?" Naruto asked his Worgen.

"Not bad. On both questions."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you know I'm the one who knows you the best, apart from your father. The rooms aren't bad, and neither is the woman."

"You heard her; she has kids, meaning she's married."

"Was married, maybe. I didn't smell a male scent on her."

"Alright, alright, you win. Damn fur ball."

"Hey, I heard that."

Having left his bow and arrows in the house, he went to the main house for supper. There he was introduced to Hana and Kiba, Tsume's twenty year old daughter and fifteen year old son.

"If you're my age, how come I've never seen you before?" Kiba asked.

"I was adopted by a foreign man who came through Konoha on some business. I've grown up in his home nation, Durotar. I will be attending the academy tomorrow to be sorted into a team. And you?"

"I just passed yesterday, so yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. Just let me warn you: there's this guy in class, he's easy to recognize: black hair in a duck ass do and brooding. He's Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan. He's a world class pain in the ass. Stuck up, arrogant… you get the idea."

"Thank you for warning me."

"So, Naruto, who was the man who adopted you?" Tsume asked, curious.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, he isn't exactly a man. He's an orc."

"Orc? What's an orc?"

"The orcs are a race of beings that live in the far west, so it is no surprise you haven't heard of them. They have green skin, and are a very skilled race in manners of war. From a young age, orcs are raised to battle. Until only a few years ago, they waged meaningless wars against the humans, although your race is not free of blame either. That changed when my father became the Warchief of the Orcish Horde. He moved all the clans to a new nation, and began anew there, with a non-aggression pact with the humans who also fled there. He founded the nation of Durotar, named after his father Durotan, with the capitol city of Orgrimmar. I have spent the last ten years there, training, learning and growing stronger under the tutelage of many. I came here because it was the wish of my birth father to do so."

After dinner, Naruto volunteered to help Tsume was the dishes.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Tsume, where is their father?"

Tsume snarled at that, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The bastard left when Kiba was born. Said he got bored with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry for mentioning him, then. I didn't mean…."

"No, don't apologize because of the bastard. If I ever see him again, I'm gonna gut him open then feed his entrails to Kuromaru."

"I think the man's an idiot. Why he'd abandon a wonderful woman such as you….." HE shook his head. Tsume, uncharacteristically, blushed and muttered a 'Thank you.'

"Well, I should turn in for the night; I have to get to the Academy tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner, and thank you again for allowing me to stay here. Goodnight."

Naruto and Lok'Tar walked to their house, talking along the way.

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's independent, strong ferocious, but at the same time, kind, sweet and caring. Yeah, I like her. A lot."

"Ooh, Naruto's in love." Lok snickered.

"Dammit, Lok'Tar, I swear if you tell anyone, a single soul, I'm gonna comb your fur, put a frilly pink bow on your head and let the girls have you." Lok'Tar gulped and nodded vigorously.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was sitting in the classroom, with a sweat-drop on his head. He had been there for over twenty minutes, with Lok'Tar next to him, and the only ones who noticed him were Kiba, a kid in a big grey coat, and a lazy pineapple haired kid.

"And these brats are supposed to be ninja?" Lok'Tar "Even an orc cub would've noticed us by now."

"Don't forget that we're pretty famous with the orcs. But, yeah, this is just fucking ridiculous."

"Alright now, settle down." Iruka called, with no progress. "Settle dow…. **SHUT THE HELL UP!** Better. Now, I congratulate you on passing the Gennin Exam, and I wish you luck in your future ninja careers. As for the teams: Team 1….. Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…"

"HELL YEAH! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL, INO-PIG."

"Shut up, Sakura. … And Naruto." Murmurs were heard throughout the class.

"Um, Sensei, who's Naruto?"

Iruka sweat-dropped. "You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed him? He's been sitting there for almost half an hour." Iruka pointed to Naruto, who waved to them, snickering. Sakura looked to the floor, red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. And finally, Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Your Senseis will be here to pick you up shortly. Goodbye."

Two hours later we find Sasuke fuming silently, Sakura also fuming though not so silent, and Naruto, leaning against Lok, both sleeping. The door opened to reveal the chronically late Sensei of Team.

"Team 7? I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your sensei."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura…. Roared, I guess.

"Really?" Naruto yawned. "Hadn't noticed."

"Sorry I'm late, but a black cat was sitting in the middle of my path, waiting for me to approach before crossing, so I had to convince it to go back the way it came, but I can't speak cat, so I had to find someone who could. The only one I found was a dog, but then I had to get an Inuzuka's help in understanding him."

"LIAR!"

"Anyway, meet me on the roof in ten seconds." The two sweat dropped.

"But sensei, we can't…." POOF.

The two looked around to see no one else there, and then ran full speed to the roof. When they got there, they saw Naruto and Kakashi playing poker, with Naruto winning.

"How can you be this good?" Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto beat his queens over tens with four jacks.

"Heh, Rokhan says the same thing." Naruto snickered.

"Only he uses more colorful words." Lok said, opening one eye.

"AAAHH! How can that thing talk?" Sakura screamed.

"Here comes the peanut gallery." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thing?" Lok got up, snarling at the pink banshee. "I will have you know, disgusting little creature, that I am of a race and lineage far superior to either yours or that one's over there. " He growled at Sasuke when he tried to fire back with his own insult. "Do not interrupt me, maggot!" He turned to Naruto. "I hate humans."

Naruto just chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. "Ah, does that mean you hate me, too?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he snapped his jaw at the blond. "That I, your father, hell the whole of my race and your own consider you orc!"

"I know, I know." Naruto placated the warg. "I just like messing with you." He grinned. Lok'Tar mumbled something under his breath, but didn't bother to hide his own grin.

"Now that that's over with." Kakashi grinned at the other two. "Let's continue with introductions, neh? I want you to say your name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

"Um, sensei?" Sakura raised her hand, making Kakashi sweat drop.

"You're kidding me with the hands up, right." Sakura just shook her head. "Alright, shoot."

"Why don't you go first, to show us how it's done." Now, Naruto and Lok'Tar joined Kakashi's sweat drop.

"Seriously? Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like… things. I dislike... some other things. Dreams for the future?... Well, I have lots of hobbies. You next, Pinky."

"But, but… you only told us your name." Kakashi just eye-smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She blushed and glanced at Sasuke. "Hobbies..." Again with the blushing, and the glancing, and the…. "Dreams for the future…" This time she had some blood seeping out of her nose.

"I thought only men were able of having nosebleed due to perverted thoughts." Kakashi muttered, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Anyway, you're next, Emo-man."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for the nickname, but did little else. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes. I dislike everything. My dreams, well, it's more of an ambition. To kill a certain someone and to revive my clan."

"Cha! Sasuke-kun is so cool."

"How is he gonna revive his clan if he's gay?" Kakashi muttered again, only heard by Lok'Tar and Naruto, making them snicker. "And finally you, my sharpshooting friend."

"I am Naruto, son of Thrall, and this is Lok'Tar, son of Lo'Gosh. My likes are battle, my friend Lok, my father and my people. My dislikes are cowards and especially traitors. My dreams for the future are… well, I don't have on right now. Maybe later."

"Um, excuse me." Sakura raised her hand making Naruto, Lok'Tar and Kakashi sweat drop again." Why did you introduce yourself like that."

"It's the way one introduces oneself from where I came from. You say your name and the name of your same-sex parent."

"Now that we're all friends." Kakashi eye-smiled, making Sasuke glare and Naruto snort. "Let's call it a day and meet up tomorrow at seven A.M. for our test, hm?" He vanished, leaving the three Gennin to ponder on what he said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Naruto and Lok jumped off the roof, much to the surprise of Sasuke and Sakura, who rushed to the edge just to see them walk away.

Tenten was walking home after a meeting with her team, when she spotted a new kid on the street, followed by some kind of huge dog. To her surprise, the dog spoke, pointing at her with its snout.

"Hey, what about her." The blond kid looked up and approached her.

"Hey, my name is Naruto, and I'm kinda new here. Could you tell me if there's a blacksmith shop somewhere."

"Uh, sure, just follow me. Name's Tenten, by the way." She led him to her store, and told him to wait there while she got her father.

Naruto was looking at the weapons on the wall. "Hm, these are finely crafted, if a bit too thin for my tastes."

"They may be thin, but they're perfect for a ninja." A voice called from the back. He turned around and saw a huge man dressed in leather pants and a led apron, with a smithy hammer at his belt. "My name is Thomas Goldhammer. How can I help you?"

"Thomas? That's an Alliance name. What are you doin all the way here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the wife came here about sixteen years ago, just before my daughter was born. It was right after…"

"Right after Kil'jaeden's death. You fought with the Orcs then, I take it?"

"Yeah. They didn't seem all that bad to me, either. How do you know so much about this?"

"I spent the last ten years in Durotar. I was adopted by Warchief Trall." Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Margaret, get over here." He called up the stairs. An older version of Tenten, complete with buns, came down.

"What's all the racket, Thomas dear?"

"Look here, honey, we have a human who was raised by orcs."

"I prefer to be called Orc." Naruto deadpanned. "I'm not a showroom animal dammit." He added when he saw her staring at him.

"Right. Sorry. So how can we help you?"

"I need more these." Naruto took out one of his black-feather arrows. It was made from white wood, with a dark metallic tip.

"It's made from the dragonroot tree of Ashenwood, isn't it?" Naruto nodded. "With black iron and mithril alloy tips? These will be very difficult to make. And very expensive."

"But can you make them?"

"I can." Thomas grinned. "I even have the right materials. I still get shipments from the west. It's one of the reasons I'm the best blacksmith in the village."

"Can you enchant them, too? They need to be able to return to the quiver."

"I can do the enchanting." Margaret said. "We used to have quite a business, but no one here believes in magic, so they just ask for ordinary steel." She shook her head.

"Anyway, I can make a hundred by next week, and they'll cost you two gold each. The materials ain't cheap." He said.

"Right. A hundred, then, by next week. Thank you." Naruto nodded to them and left for his house in the Inuzuka compound.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then, now that we're all here." Sasuke and Sakura glared at the silver-haired man as he eye smiled at them, about two hours after the scheduled meeting time.

"Question." Naruto said from his place leaning on his Varg.

"Yes?"

"Can we expect this of you every day?" Naruto waived his hands in a general manner.

"Huh? Expect what?"

"Two hours later?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe." He eye smiled again, ticking off Sasuke and Sakura. "But you'd better be on time, just in case eh? Any more questions? No? Good? Now, see this clock?" He produced a wind-up clock from his… um, somewhere and put it on a nearby log. "It's set for two hours. That's how long you have to get these." He motioned to two metallic bells that were strapped to his belt, the wind making them jingle slightly. "One each."

"But there's only two of them." Sakura said.

"Oh, good, you can count." Kakashi eye-smiled at her, making her eyebrow tick and Naruto and Lok snicker. "Well there's a reason for that too. There are only two bells simply because only two of you will become real Ninja."

"What!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Kakashi rubbed his pinky finger in his ear. "Well, anyway, that's how the game goes."

"Game?"

"Sure. It's gonna be fun." He grinned at them, not that they could see it.

"Then let's get started. I don't have the whole day to spend here with you peasants." Sasuke charged at Kakashi, who just stepped out of the way and twisted the Gunning's arm, which was holding a kunai, to his throat.

"Maa, maa, Sasuke, you in a hurry? I didn't even say 'go' yet? Now, ready? Wait for it…. Go!" Two of the Gennin disappeared into the forest, while Naruto and Lok'Tar stood their ground, one leaning on the other, looking at the sky.

"Uh, you two alright?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're fine." Naruto muttered, scratching Lok behind the ear.

"Great weather we're having here." The Varg said, enjoying the sensation.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Kakashi turned his head to the skies as well, watching the clouds fly by for a moment. "The clouds do look extra fluffy today. But that's not why we're here, now is it?"

"No, I suppose not." Naruto got up from the ground, stretching his back. "We did come here to fight, didn't we?"

"Well, not exactly, we…"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I heard you the first time." Naruto waved Kakashi off. "You do realize you're testing us for teamwork? You know, the Sharpshooter and his mount."

"Yes, yes, yes, let's get on with it."

"If you say so." Naruto shrugged. "Let's go Lok." He mounted the Varg, pulling out the bow from his back, cocking an arrow from the holster.

Kakashi grinned in excitement as he watched Naruto fire an arrow from his white bow. He dodged it easily, feeling a little disappointed, before he noticed a few hairs falling from his head.

"What just happened? I dodged the arrow."

"The arrow, maybe. But each one of them in my holster has a different enchantment, and I've just picked up a new shipment. That one had _**Keen Edge**_ cast on it. But let's try something different now." He leaned on the Varg, which took off in great speed towards the Ninja. Kakashi gulped as he watched the grayish blur fly towards him, shooting off arrows at regular intervals, which were faster than before, and hit keener as well. Arrows he had more trouble dodging, too.

Naruto grinned as he felt the rush of air past him, firing off his black-feather arrows. He always loved the thrill of battle. He attributed it to spending so much time with the Orcs.

He leaned slightly to the left, Lok'Tar adjusting his charge, and took three arrows from the quiver, cocking them all at once, and letting them go after slight aiming.

Kakashi yelped silently as he saw three arrows streaking at him. He cursed and jumped over them, flipping in the air and steadying himself. A move Naruto was just waiting for. Grinning, he fired two consecutive arrows, one above his target, and one below, a moment after, managing to finaly hit Kakashi in the leg.

Kakashi landed on his good leg, cursing at the wound.

"Heh, I clipped you." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah." He grunted, taking a piece of cloth from his pouch and wrapping it around the wound. "Luckily it just scratched my leg."

"You're a quick one, I'll give you that. But I wasn't really trying to hit you."

"Wha?" Naruto bent down and picked up the two bells that were tied to Kakashi's waist from the ground, jingling them and grinning.

"Look at what I got."

"Dammit. Hey!" Before Kakashi could do anything Naruto and Lok'Tar vanished into the forest as well.

"You mind explaining why we're doing this again partner?" Lok asked him as they jumped through the trees.

"This is a team exercise. We need the two to pass."

"But we can be a team on our own."

"Yes, we can, in any other situation. For now, just play along."

"Play along?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Fine. I smell them this way."

"Where the hell are they?" Sasuke scanned the clearing with his eyes, frowning. "I haven't got all day."

"Really now? You have something better to do?" Naruto and Lok'Tar were behind him, grinning at his startled look.

"I'm warning you…"

"Yes, yes, we're all very terrified of you." Naruto waved him off, ignoring Lok's snickering. "Here catch." He threw his one of the bells.

"What the hell?"

"You're welcome." Naruto rolled his eyes before jumping off into the woods to find Sakura.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered, standing straight and looking around the forest.

"About a mile to the west." Naruto spoke from behind her, making her jump up in the air. She turned around and glared at his snickering figure on top of his Varg.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why do you both have to curse so much?" Naruto scratched his chin. "I mean, you're only what, thirteen, fourteen?"

"Fifteen." Sakura growled. "Now answer the damn question."

"Fine, fine. How do you like that, I come here to help and she growls at me."

"She's just lucky there are no other Varg here. That growl sounded just like in mating season." Naruto snickered at the image while Sakura blushed and gagged.

"Here, a bell. I gave Sasuke another." He jingled the bell in front of her.

"What, are you trying to con me into taking some fake bell while Sasuke gets nothing, then he'll get booted and you'll have my love? Is that what you want? Well it's not gonna work." Her whole posture turned from angry to love-struck in a second. "Sasuke-kun is gonna get both bells. Then he's gonna give one to me, then we'll be on the same team. Then, in a year or so, he'll propose, and we'll get married, and have babies…" Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the bell at her, striking her in the forehead.

"Shut it and take the fucking bell. The test is over anyway." As he said that the bell rung, signifying the end of the test. Sakura subconsciously took the bell and made her way to the center clearing, Naruto and Lok'Tar following, the former still grumbling.

"Well now, this test has taken quite the turn, now hasn't it?" Kakashi scratched his chin in thought. "Here we have Naruto and Lok'Tar taking both bells and giving them to you two. But what do you two say. Who's passing?"

"Huh, the idiot can fail for all I care. I got the bell." Sasuke smirked while Sakura stared at him with starry eyes.

"Cha! Sasuke-kun's right. Fail the idiot! Fail the idiot!" She started chanting. Naruto and Lok face palmed, while Kakashi just shook his head sadly. And then paused for a moment, wondering how the hell Lok'Tar managed to face palm without any actual palms.

"Well, that was extremely pathetic of both of you. You both managed to completely destroy the whole spirit of the test. But all of you pass anyway, and only because of Naruto and his wolf."

"Varg!" Lok'Tar growled at the man who chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad. Well, meet here tomorrow at noon…ish. See ya." He poofed away, leaving the others to get on with their days.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do I really have to do this?" Lok'Tar asked his partner, although it came out pretty muffled due to the shivering pile of fur that was clenched gently between his teeth. It had been barely a week since they became a team, and thing were going relatively well. The partnered duo spent as little time as possible with the other two, although Kakashi did come by every now and again, even if to mostly hear about what the women of the various races Naruto encountered looked. But that led to Naruto being able to spend more time with his gracious host Tsume, which suited him just fine.

"Fine, give it here. I'll take the blasted thing."

And so they were, tasked with retrieving Tora the cat, a difficult task by anyone's standard.

"Hurry up idiot."

"Yeah, hurry up. You're wasting Sasuke-kun's precious training time." An even more so when the two idiots on your team refused to lift a hand in help.

"You know what, if you two are gonna keep this up, then I'm requesting that all mission pay go to Naruto." Their Sensei piped up.

"What? How is that idiot more deserving then the mighty Uchiha."

"Because he's the one doing any actual work." Kakashi deadpanned.

"That's not true, Sasuke-kun did all the work. The idiot just sat there, refusing to help." Naruto and his Varg shared a look.

"Is that true, Gennin?" Five minutes later they were in the Hokage's office, cowering under the scrutinizing looks of the elder Kage.

"Of course not. I caught the damn cat, so I get all the money. That idiot is just a distraction." Sasuke huffed, ignoring the growl from the large canine.

"Kakashi?"

"Naruto do work, Naruto get paid." The Sensei muttered, not even looking up from his literature.

"Very well, Naruto, you will get three D-Rank payments."

"Awesome." Naruto took the three scrolls and left with his Varg out the door.

"So, when do you think we'll be getting better missions, partner?" Lok asked him as the two strolled through the village.

"Not sure." Naruto hmmed in thought. "But I doubt it would be soon. We're not really… clicking as a team."

The Next Day.

"Welcome, Team 7. I have a C-Rank mission for you." The Hokage greeted them.

"You were saying yesterday." Lok looked at his partner.

"Yes, after discussing it with Kakashi yesterday, I've decided that it's best for this team to allow you to go on one C-Rank mission for now."

"He thinks it'll help shut the other two up." Naruto whispered to his Varg, who grunted in acknowledgment.

"Ah, here comes your client now." A burly man dressed in worker clothes came through the door, carrying a big jug of sake in his hands.

"This the team that's gonna guard me? They look like crap. Why do I gotta have kids protecting me?"

"Because you paid for a C-Rank mission, so you get Gennin." The Hokage explained while Naruto was holding back Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sure, whatever."

"Alright team, let's meet tomorrow at, say… eightish?" Kakashi eye-smiled at his three charges and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

True to his word Kakashi did appear at eight, much to the surprise of one half of his Gennin team, the pink-haired part of which attempted to attack him, convinced he was an imposter.

"Well, now that that's settled." He ye-smiled, ignoring the tied-up heap with a pink mop behind him. "Let's get going, shall we. You pick her up." He pointed to Sasuke, who growled and nudged the pink heap with his foot a few times, before finally throwing her over his shoulder.

An hour or so after leaving the village, at a civilian pace of course, Team 7 came across a rather large puddle in the middle of the road. And, while Sasuke and Sakura, along with their civilian client noticed nothing, Naruto, Kakashi and Lok were alert. After all, it wasn't every day you see a puddle when it hadn't rained for a week.

With a loud war cry, and completely surprising their client and the two Gennin positioned to either side of him, two nearly identical-looking Mist ninja jumped out of their hiding place and wrapped a chain around Kakashi, dismembering him completely. Sakura screamed in terror, making Tazuna wimper for his eardrums, and Sasuke grunted before attacking the two blindly. The Mist ninja just wrapped him up in their chain, squeezing the air out of him.

"So, Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers of the Mist." Naruto said calmly, notching an arrow.

"Look brother, this one knows us."

"Knows_ of _us, brother."

"Yes, yes."

"This one has a bow, brother."

"Like the Samurai?"

"Yes, yes."

"I hate the Samurai."

"As do I brother."

"If you two are quite done." Naruto sighed, lifting his bow. "I'm no Samurai, but that doesn't mean I can't use this." But before Naruto could let his arrow loose, the chain shattered and, followed with a whirling sound, a three-pronged weapon was embedded in each of the Demon Brothers' skulls.

"Wow kid, you're good." Tazuna muttered while Naruto lowered his bow.

"It wasn't me." He looked at the weapons. "Lok, are you seeing this."

"Yeah, they're his. But I would've smelled him by now if he was here."

"Smelled who?" Kakashi appeared besides the two, ignoring Sakura's scream.

"Me, mon." A blue-skinned, long-eared thing with large tusks growing from beneath his lips jumped down from the trees on the other side of the road, another one of the weapons that killed the two brothers in his hands, and few more strapped to his back. "I didn't know you two had such low opinions on me." He tched. "So, how ya been doin'?" Naruto dismounted the Varg and gave the newcomer a hug, while Lok Jumped next to him, wagging his tail.

"Uncle Rokhan, I never expected to see you here." The blue one chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Your father be sending me out to this continent to see if there be place for a small town here."

"So the Horde is thinking of moving here?"

"Not exactly, mon. Maybe a few little villages as a backup." Naruto nodded.

"Um, Naruto, what the hell is that?" Kakashi asked him, while the two Gennin and the client were hiding behind the Jounnin.

"This is my uncle Rokhan. He's a troll."

"Heya mon." The troll waved to the four humans, who nervously returned the gesture.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
